The End of the World As We Know It
by BellaMikealson
Summary: Sequel to Silent Evil set two years after they all escaped Raccoon City. Rating T might be changed to M in later Chapters
1. Prologue

**The End of the World As We Know It**

**A-N – Sequel to Silent Evil – Re-written. Shiv and the gang are back trying to stop umbrella it's been 2 years from raccoon city. Is Emma still alive? **

**Rated T – might go up to M in later chapters. **

**Ships - Shiv x Wesker – Liam x Jill – Claire x Steve (Maybe) – Leon x Ada – Chris x OC (Maybe) **

**Songs – Radioactive & Demons – Imagine Dragons**

**Prologue – Waking Up**

**2 years either**

_Several hours later, Umbrella Dr Isaac's arrived to survey the damage. "Get the medical team." Dr Isaac's said to his assistant. "Any other bodies?" he asked the security, he replied, "No other bodies found Sir." He starred at me. What is umbrella planning, well who knows until next time._

**1 week later**

"_She is still in a critical condition Dr Isaac's, her vitals are the same." The umbrella nurse said to him. _

_He nodded, "And the progression of the virus?" he asked her._

"_It's bonded with her DNA. No mutation but her brain waves has increase dramatically since exposure." The nurse informed him. _

_He nodded, "Good keep me posed._

**1 month later**

"_Still no change in her condition Dr Isaac's." the doctor informed him._

_Dr Isaac's taken some of her blood and developed colons of her; he set the colon up on a training facility in Russia. But the entire colon's seemed to die and not surpass the task in hand. _

"_She has entered the final part of the Raccoon City testing grid Dr Isaac's." the red queen informed him. _

"_Bring her up on screen?" he asked. She had past the part where all the others were dying at perfectly. She went round the corner and was sent flying across the room by the bio-weapon Nemesis. He ripped her apart. _

_Dr Isaac's sighed in disappointment that the new colon had failed. _

**6 months later**

_Emma was still in the coma but she was at a risk of not waking up at all. The colons weren't going as planed and everything was failing trying to wake her up. Dr Isaac's developed a scarab that was controlling some of the special agents. He placed one on Emma's chest so that when she woke up she would be controlled by umbrella and only help them and not help her friends. _

_**Emma's Memories **_

_I had replayed the events of Raccoon City over in my head; we all survived except for Ada, Rebecca and myself. I began to remember my friends, first Chris._

_**Chris showed me were my desk was it was a small desk opposite his.**_

_**Chris said to me, "The desk needs cleaning up."**_

_**I replied, "Its ok I can do it."**_

_Then finding Sherry and soon after the outbreak that took place. _

_**As we got out side there were people running and screaming, my arm had a wired mark on it. "Chris did they inject anything into me?" I asked him,**_

_**Chris replied "I'm not sure Em. Why?"**_

_**"Oh nothing it's ok." I told him Chris turned and nodded.**_

_**"HELP ME PLEASE!" A little girl cried out.**_

_**I turned the girl was being cornered by a dog that looked dead.**_

_**I was walking slowly towards the girl; I noticed a shotgun so I picked it up and aimed at the dog. The dog now noticed me, it started to run towards me I suddenly dropped the shotgun ran towards the corner. Then I ran up the wall and kicked the dog in the head. As soon as my foot meet the dog's head I heard a snap. Chris saw me do this and was in shock. The girl ran towards me, I picked her up and the shotgun we got in the car and headed towards the police station. By this time the city was overrun by zombies and strange creatures, but I was getting stronger by the minute. Chris was looking at me weirdly.**_

_**"Chris what are you looking at?" I asked him,**_

_**Chris said "Nothing, how did you do the spin kick before?"**_

_**"I was a security operative for a couple of years they trained us to that kind of stuff." I told him,**_

_**Chris nodded, Wesker was speeding throw the streets to get to the police station. Chris phoned and ordered Shiv and the others and told them to lock themselves in the S.T.A.R.S. offices until we get there.**_

_**"Hey, what's your name?" I asked the little girl,**_

_**The girl looked up at me and said, "It's Sherry."**_

_**"It's going to be ok we'll find your Mum & Dad." I told Sherry.**_

_Meeting everyone else at S.T.A.R.S and running thought the sewer system to escape from the un-dead also hearing of Rebecca's death. _

_**Jill and everyone in Team Bravo were still looking for Rebecca. As they turned the corner they saw Rebecca ripped open from end to end. Jill, throw up because there was some much blood. Claire covered her to stop herself from throwing up too. Leon got on his radio to inform, Wesker of Rebecca's death.**_

_**"Wesker, we found Rebecca. She's dead." Leon told Wesker. We were all in shock that she had been killed. Chris suddenly snapped and punched the wall.**_

_**"It's my fault I should have checked were she was my responsibly." Chris screamed. Suddenly we all heard an almighty roar.**_

_**"Here they come." I said. Wesker looked for a quick exit. Then he saw a door.**_

_**"Come on this way." Wesker told us. We all ran throw the door and locked it, when we looked around it was a wide open space. Decided to open the door and shot all of the zombies dead. When we opened the door the others were there and they ran inside. **_

_**It was now 22:00 hours on September 27th 1998 it could be are final hour…**_

_Then it hit me I had to wake up, I had to wake up. _

I shot up gasping for air, I wiped my brow with my hand wiping of the sweat. I saw what was on my chest.

"You're awake, you will answer to me you are under my control." The red queen told me. I nodded, I was a part of umbrella I didn't want anything to do with my friends I was an agent to Umbrella I was a part of them now. I was welcomed to the new age of Umbrella.


	2. Chapter 1

**The End of the World As We Know It**

**A/N – Shiv, Wesker and co enters the facility that Emma is at, will they meet or will all hell breaks loose? **

**Song's that inspired this chapter are – Metallica – For Whom the Bells, The Memory Remains & Master of Puppets. **

**Chapter 1 – Don't Back Down**

**Emma's POV **

"_Intruder alert!" _sounded over the speakers in the room. _"Intruder alert!"_

"Capture the intruders, terminate if necessary." The red queen ordered.

I nodded as I looked at the intruders on the screen, "Sweep the corridor with the laser grid."

"Program Emma, here take this it will help you defeat Wesker." Dr Isaac's told me.

I nodded, "He has the Las Plague parasite in him doesn't he?" I asked him

"No he has something much worse in him." He said to me.

**Shiv's POV **

We ran out of the end of the corridor and into Tokyo. "What is this?" I asked Wesker.

"It's the testing floor; this is where they test the virus." Wesker told me.

I nodded, "Do you think she is alive?" I asked him.

"I don't know but I hope so." He told me.

"_Tokyo sequence initialised." The computer said other the intercom. _Rain started to pour down, people where coming out of no-where. One girl bumped into me, I looked at her for a second and realised she was infected. About ten seconds after the realisation set in, she attacked someone then it all kicked off.

"Here we go again." I said to Wesker.

He nodded, "Just like old times." He said back.

I door opened, we both ran towards it. The horde of zombies followed, I pulled out my Samaria Edge 6mm handgun and started firing at them aiming for the head. One got to close and I roundhouse kicked him in the head sending him into the wall. I ducked as a zombie dove over me I kicked the one in the face that was approaching me and kicked the one that had dove over me in the back of the head.

Wesker was dealing with some of them; quickly so that we could reach a destination I hope Emma was still alive. "Keep going come on." Wesker told me we carried on running the doors opened and we made it in the room and the doors closed just in time.

**Emma's POV **

I team was shooting through all of the zombie in are path, I was tracking the intruders. I have on me two TMP's, plus my powers had grown rabidly and I was quickly becoming unstoppable. We had shot are way through the zombies in the corridor closing in on my targets.

"Open those doors." I told them.

"Yes ma'am." The two soldiers said to me and began on opening the doors. I looked at the camera, wounding with the red queen had regained control yet. I could hear voices on the other side of the door. I had heard them before but I couldn't think were I had heard them before.

"They are locked ma'am we can't open them until the Red Queen is back online fully." One of them had said to me I nodded.

"We need these doors open now." I said to them

**Shiv's POV**

When the doors closed the lights in the room started to come on, _"Stand by, Stand by…Welcome to umbrella central control." The intercom said._

Wesker and I looked at everyone they were executed, "What the hell?" I asked, not expecting an answer from him. A weapons shelf raised from the floor, filled with knifes and Kriss Vector .45 Prototypes'.

"Nice." I said to myself walking over to it and picking up a knife. Wesker was checking the computers when I felt a gun to my back. I turned around and took the gun out of her hand and she kicked the gun out of my hands front flipping over she catches the gun turns around but I pulled out the knife I had put in my boot and held it to her throat.

"Ada?" I asked her in shock I didn't expect her.

"Nice to see you again, Shiv…now be a good girl and put the knife down?" Jill asked me on one of the screens. I throw the knife and the screen staring the glass and she popped up on another screen.

Jill played the CCTV footage of Ada executing everyone in the room. "I executed everyone in this room, helped you get to this point." Ada told me and Wesker.

"We have to get you two out of this facility." Jill told us.

I shook my head, "I am not leaving here until we get Emma back." I said to them. "So are you gonna help or are you gonna get out of my way?" I asked Jill and Ada.

"Ok but you need more information on this facility if you want to find her. It's simple really Umbrella can't test the viruses out in the open so they built this place. They reacted the centre of New York simulated an outbreak showed it to the Russians and sold them the virus. They simulated and outbreak in Moscow showed it to the Americans and sold them the virus. An outbreak in Tokyo…" I cut her off.

"Sold it, to the Chinese." I said to them.

Ada continued on, "An outbreak in China."

"Sold it, to the Japanese." Wesker said to us.

"Exactly everyone had to have it, the umbrella corporation built a new arms race except this time it was biological instead of nuclear." Jill said to me. I walked over to the guns and picked them up I turned to shot the glass.

"Stop…sun up is in less than a minute why don't both of you just see for yourselves." Ada said walking over to us. We looked at the window and saw that we were under ground and it would kill us if I had shot the glass then.

"It looks like Emma is tracking you she has followed you from the Tokyo simulation. She is being controlled by thee Red Queen." Jill said to me.

I looked at her, "The computer?" I asked her.

"Yes the same computer from the Umbrella facility in Raccoon City. She is under her control her orders are to capture you both, terminate if necessary." Jill told us all. Her signal started to break up, "The Red Queen has found my signal she is beginning to regain control…" she was cut off and the Red Queen had popped up and the screen now.

"Don't Listen to Jill Valentine. Ada Wong, Albert Wesker and Shiv Ryan stay where you are." She demanded to us all.

"Let's move." Wesker said to us as we locked and loaded are weapons ready.

"Shiv Ryan…You are all going to die down here." She said to all of us.

I looked up at the screen, "I've heard that before." I told her following Ada and Wesker out of the control room.

**Emma's POV**

The doors opened, "Project Emma, the intruders are Shiv Ryan and Albert Wesker they are being aided by Ada Wong. Terminate all targets." She told me.

"Understood boss." I said to her.

"Move to the New York Facility now." I told them.

"Yes ma'am." They all said to me.

"Project Emma, they are at least 10 minutes ahead of you hurry." She told me.

I nodded, "Yes Red Queen." I said and headed off.

**Red Queen's POV**

"Don't Listen to Jill Valentine. Ada Wong, Albert Wesker and Shiv Ryan stay where you are." I demanded to all three of them.

"Let's move." Wesker said to them as they loaded there weapons ready.

"Shiv Ryan…You are all going to die down here." I said to all of them.

She looked up at the screen, "I've heard that before." She told me following Ada and Wesker out of the control room.

They had entered the New York testing grid, "Initialize New York Sequence…Activate biohazard." I had realised a biohazard to slow down Shiv, Wesker and Ada I hope that Project Emma could reach them in time and terminate them.

**A-N - here is chapter 1 hope you guys and girls enjoy it **


	3. Chapter 2

**The End of the World As We Know It**

**A/N – Shiv, Wesker and Ada begin to fight their way through the testing floor to escape. Emma is tracking them through the facility. Red Queen is trying to aid Emma in her effects to capture Shiv, Wesker and Ada, strike team enter facility. **

**Songs that inspired this chapter are listed below.**

**Macklemore & Ryan Lewis – Can't Hold Us**

**A Perfect Circle – Go Back To Sleep**

**Florence + The Machine – Howl & Seven Devils**

**Chapter 2 – Pick a Side**

**Shiv's POV (Can't Hold Us – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis)**

We were walking through the New York testing facility when I heard something lugging metal long the road.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Ada and Wesker.

Wesker looked around and Ada looked around too, "Do you know what it is?" she asked me.

"I think I might know." I said to her pulling out the Kriss Vector .45 Prototypes ready.

My eyes widened and Wesker turned around, "You have got to be kidding Me." he said to me and Ada I looked behind me there was two of them. Wesker faced the one behind me and Ada and stayed focused on the target ahead of us. They both growled and started running towards us, we unleashed on them as soon as they started running towards us.

We dodged as they swung at us with the axes Ada fired a couple of rounds before heading onto one of the buses. I jumped over the axes lodged in the floor and shot them in the head, while Wesker was missing. One of them went after Ada and the other one throw its axe at me I ducked just in time and the axe found its way into a petrol tanker. While this was going on the other axeman was chopping the bus up I hoped Ada was fine and handling herself. I was beginning to wonder where Wesker had gone off too he was right behind us.

I fired at the one chopping the bus up to help Ada out and while I did that the other one got his axe back out of the petrol tanker. The both headed after me swing the axes at my head I ducked each time. I jumped over a taxi and there axed got lodged deep into the taxi. The metal wrapped around the axe so when they tried to pull their axes out it was pulling the taxi up with it and petrol was slowly creeping up to them, I could shot the tank out and blow them up. Ada appeared next to me.

"Hey boys…bad idea." I said as the petrol hit their feet. The petrol tank exploded and the force of the explosion forced them back on to a police car with the taxi on top of them burning them alive.

"Let's move we are behind schedule." Ada told me.

I looked around, "Have you seen Wesker he was right behind us?" I asked her.

"We'll find him but we have to move." Ada told me I nodded in an agreement and we moved on before the Red Queen released anymore bio hazards. We walked on to the next testing grid I hoped that I would find Wesker again and save Emma from Umbrella.

**Emma's POV (A Perfect Circle – Go Back to Sleep) **

"Project Emma, Targets Shiv Ryan and Ada Wong survived New York testing grid. Wesker is close by he is injured us him to lure the other two to you." The Red Queen told me.

I nodded, "Yes Ma'am." I said to her.

"Chance of plans we locate and capture Wesker. We use Wesker as bait, understand." I said to my team.

They nodded, "Yes Ma'am." They responded in sink.

"Tracking him now ma'am." Rain said as she took her mask off.

I nodded, she was locating him. "Found him, just entered the Raccoon City grid." She said to me. The other took their masks off.

"We should ask Red Queen to keep him busy until we get there?" One asked me.

I nodded, "Red Queen could we release a bio hazard to keep him busy he is in the Raccoon City grid." I said to her.

"Releasing Bio hazard, in Raccoon City Grid, hurry project Emma." She said to me.

I looked at my team, "Let's move." I said to all over them he headed towards the Raccoon City Grid.

"They are at the police station ma'am." One told me.

I nodded "Thank you agent One." I said to him and we headed off to the police station. We waited outside the police station she walked out with Ada and Wesker and she looked shocked to see me here.

**Shiv's POV (Florence + the Machine – Howl & Seven Devils)**

"Emma?" I asked her she titled her head and looked at me funny.

They had done something to her, "Please Emma it's me Shiv I'm your friend don't you remember me?" I asked her.

"I don't know you lady." She spat back at me.

"Surrender or Die?" Rain asked us all.

I looked at Wesker and Ada, I held my hands up and walked past Ada and she pulled her gun out and fired on them they fired back as we ran back into the police station.

"Shit how are we going to get out?" Wesker asked us as I looked at the CCTV camera on the monitor.

They had a rocket launcher pointing at the police station, "I dunno but get away from the doors, Emma and her team have a rocket launcher pointing at the doors." I told Wesker, he moved next to me.

"You too get out of here, I'll hold them off." Ada told us both, throwing me a pair of glasses.

"They'll show you the way out." She said picking up the machine gun of the table. Wesker and I ran to the back of the police and out we heard an explosion as we looked back the police station was set ablaze.

"Come on Shiv we have to keep moving." Wesker told me I nodded and followed him to the next testing felicity.

"OK I want my friend Emma back." I said to him.

He nodded, "I know Shiv we will soon but we have to meet the others at the next testing facility." He said to me I soon followed on after him.


End file.
